Mine
Character Synopsis Mine (マイン Main) is a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head. She has big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit. She is often quick to anger, and easily irritated with those that she does not know well. She had a tendency to tease Tatsumi, due to him being the newest member, and often saying he wouldn't last. Despite her cold exterior, she has shown to be warm and kind to those she has opened up to. She shows her compassionate side on one occasion by teasing Tatsumi to get his mind off of the death of Susanoo. Mine wants there to be no racial discrimination, due to the fact because she is of half-foreign blood, which led her to being targeted by others as a kid. Over time, she develops romantic feelings for Tatsumi who returns the same feelings and the two having officially entered an intimate relationship. Since having begun to date Tatsumi, she has shown a jealous side, such as over Leone's usual flirty advances into Tatsumi, as well as lecturing him how he has to refuse such advances firmly as he now has a girlfriend. At the same time, she has demonstrated being very worried about Tatsumi's well-being, especially when he has not returned to the hideout (due to having been imprisoned) contemplating how she would have never thought she would become so anxious due to lack of contact with someone. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-C physically. High 7-A when in no danger. At least High 7-A while in danger. Higher when in maximum danger Verse: Akame ga Kill! Name: Mine, "Genius Sniper" Gender: Female Age: Unknown (teens) Classification: Human, Assassin, Sniper, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Assassin, Genius Sniper, Energy Attacks Destructive Ability: Small Town Level physically (Should be comparable to AgK Zero Akame and Tatsumi without Incursio). Small Island Level+ when in no danger. (Casually blew up Seryu's armored Missile, Casually overpowered Wave's Grand Fall, an attack that Stage 1 Incursio Tatsumi stated that it could kill him). At least Small Island Level+ while in danger. (Traded blows with Esdeath, destroyed her ice constructs multiple times, though Esdeath was holding back. Blasted Budo and overpowered his Teigu). Higher when in maximum danger (Tore through Budo's Solid Shooter and blasted him through the clouds, effectively one-shot him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight toe-to-toe against Budo and a semi-serious Esdeath, who dodged lightning at Mach 292) Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Unknown Durability: Small Island Level+, possibly higher (Took hits from Seryu, who forced her in danger enough for Pumpkin. Survived the destruction of her Teigu, but fell into a coma as a result) Stamina: Extremely high, can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries Range: Kilometers (her last blast reached a stratosphere) Intelligence: *(Fairly high, accomplished assassin and battle combatant, genius sniper *She also appears to be quite adept in hand to hand combat, as she was seen sparring with Akame. Weaknesses: She leaves her back vulnerable to attacks Other Attributes List of Equipment: Teigu in the form of a rifle called Roman Artillery: Pumpkin Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Mine wields a powerful Teigu in the form of a rifle called Roman Artillery: Pumpkin (浪漫砲台 パンプキン Roman Hōdai: Panpukin), capable of shooting in three modes: sniper, machine gun and long barrel. It fires highly concentrated piercing shots of spirit energy. *Her proficiency in its use allows her to strike any target with extreme precision. *The energy output is proportional to the user's feeling of danger, and it overheats with continuous usage. *She can also switch parts with her Teigu, with one of those parts allows her to slash with spirit energy *Another allows her to fire quicker shots in succession but this considerably lowers her attack power. *Mine also carries an eyepiece stored in a compartment inside her Teigu, allowing her to scout and snipe from a distance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Loli Category:Assassins Category:Revolutionaries Category:Tier 7